In many modern processing systems, DC-to-DC multiphase switching power converters are used because of their relatively high efficiency. In more and more applications, these power converters are required to maintain their output voltage within an increasingly tighter range over a wide range of load conditions. Some conventional systems use larger output capacitance to help maintain the output voltage. Other conventional systems increase the operating frequency of the power converter.
One problem with the use of larger output capacitance, especially for on-chip power converters, is that large capacitances consume excessive area, significantly increasing cost. The use of off-chip capacitances results in increased resistance and inductance. On the other hand, increasing the operating frequency reduces the efficiency of the power converter due to increased switching losses.
Thus there are general needs for higher-efficiency power converters that may better maintain output voltage over a wide range of load conditions.